Mad House
by Raspberries-Vanilla
Summary: When there is nothing left to give, one must turn to himself to survive. Or how Stiles Stillinski survived the summer camp from hell and came back a survivor with a grudge.
1. One

New Story; Transferred over from the old TW Kink Meme. As always, I do not own anything within the story. Each item mentioned belongs to its owner, creator, company, etc. I make no profit off of this except someone getting some joy out of this fic.

Fair Warning: Parts of the story will deal with extremes in many spectrums; not limited too Branding, Rape, Emotional, Mental, and Physical Assault, Graphic Violence. **You've been warned.**

* * *

**H**e couldn't believe it. How could they not hear him, he was shouting louder than he ever could and banging the ground trying to get their attention. He knew they could see him because the view from where he was showed him perfectly; broken shoulder and bruises littering his body. It hurt to see them bargain for all three and could only take two.

In the end, he should have known that he'd get left behind because he was neither the witch nor the hunter but just the human. Stiles Stillinski watched as his life crumbled before his eyes, cursing the Alpha Pack to hell and back. If only he had heard them approaching from behind and chloroforming them after school and dragging them out to the preserve and locking them in chains. Each Alpha took and human and tortured them, and than hours later the cavalry arrived but not for him.

There was no sound he could make or words he could form at watching what he called his pack just leave him. Him over Allison, the one who tried to kill them. He felt the Head Alpha come up to him and turn his head roughly and forced him to watch the scene unfolding. Scott cradling Allison while Jackson hovered around Lydia like she would disappear if he blinked. Isaac being held by Derek who tried to fight his grip, hearing the words "_It's done. We have to go, now._" And the last thing he saw was a flash of a golden eye from Isaac and whine.

"_How does it feel?_"

"_Left behind, all alone. Saved a hunter over a pack member who was always there for them, hurts doesn't it?_"

"_Poor little human... you are an omega now. No pack but that can change_"

"_One bite, and you become mine, ours_"

"_There are still tethers to that pack that abandoned you_"

"_You smell of virgin, untouched and pure, no mate and that is why you were left behind_"

**S**tiles heard the Alphas talk down to him, spit at him, punched him once more; he yelled and screamed. Hours passed of hearing the abuse and couldn't find it within himself to move or react which he knew the Alpha wanted to witness. At the rise of the new moon in the night sky above the preserve still in Hale Territory, he felt the prick of teeth on his neck and the bite being passed on to him; eventually he fell into the darkness that was clouding his sight and vision.

* * *

**Two Months After**

The tension in the house was something that annoyed Peter to no end. His wolf was basically ramming at his mental walls, begging to be released and do damage to something; maim, mate, hunt. Peter Hale was not one to complain but even he had to admit that the idiotic mistake his nephew made two months ago had made the pack unstable. "_All because of sheer stupidity_" he thought to himself.

Instead of the Alpha comforting his beta, he was comforting Isaac after a nightmare. Two months changed the dynamics of the pack. He watched as Jackson became the nominal head Beta to Derek's Alpha, with Scott falling into step. He saw that Lydia took on the role of Alpha Female to balance the pack, with Allison falling into the role of the Beta Female. The Wolf inside Peter raged at that, the woman who is a part of the reason why he lost everything was his pack member. The other wolves, the lower ranking Betas of Erica and Boyd were broken and desperate for their Alpha's attention.

A bunch of broken teenagers with an emotionally challenged Alpha did not a pack make. Peter was against his nephew's foolish plan in the first place, instead of coming to terms with the Alpha Pack and negotiating for the safe return, just go charging in there and demand and fight."_They were luck they were not slaughtered to bits_" Peter thought to himself as he stroked his fingers across Isaac's scalp. And in the end, they lost something, they lost Stiles. The human anchor, the young man who was nothing but loyal.

He attempted to say comforting words to the young man wanting some sort of peace but found that it was the hardest thing to do. Peter surprised himself at creating a friendship within the pack with Isaac, and it rankled Derek and Scott to no end. Peter knew that the scathing looks given to him from Lydia and from Jackson were something he thrived on. He could care less about the two who fled and came back, and could care less for the Hunter child. Tomorrow was a full moon, and from experiences, Peter Hale knew that anything could happen on a full moon night.

It was as if the house of cards came tumbling down and gave everyone papercuts of doom, no one was spared the pain of having to make that decision. Scott looked around the room and heard his wolf whine in his head, howling for his brother; Stiles. He hated the wolf at the moment, he didn't want the feelings to come back up. He chose his mate over his pack member and loathed himself for it sometimes. Across from him sat Derek with Erica and Boyd on his left, Jackson on his right with Lydia. Peter and Isaac were across from each other. "_So, is this meeting done or what?_" Scott asked grumpily. The only thing he could feel was Allison's hand squeezing his own.

"_Actually, I'll be leaving for a week tonight. And Isaac asked to come along with me, since it is summer and no classes will be missed, it is doable_" Peter said, bringing his presence into the conversation and watched as the heads looked at him. "_I did not force his hand, he wishes to come with me... you can ask him yourself_"

"_Isaac? Is this true?_" Derek asked ignoring his Uncle and raising an eyebrow in the direction. He didn't trust his Uncle but family bonds within a Pack were hard to ignore and even harder to break. Isaac looked back at Derek and giving a swift head nod, "_I need to get out of here for a bit, and Peter didn't mind having company on his trip_" Isaac told Derek and looked around the table. "_Besides it isn't like Peter's going to leave me alone in a forest on this trip_"

The snarls that come out of the wolves of the room at hearing the dig being given were stopped by Peter's polite cough. "_Fine, you can go with him_" Derek growled out and dismissed the group. The two who were going to leave headed out of the room to get their things together while the rest remained in the room and were attempting to talk quietly.

"_What the hell was that dig about for? He should have gotten over it, it sucks that we had to lose Stillinski but what were we to do?_" Jackson said tiredly and no one said a word because they didn't know what they could do.

"_How's the Sheriff?_" Lydia directed the question to Scott who shook his head and frowned, letting that give a clue to how the man was. "_He's not good. John either spends his time at the office, in the gym, or at the cemetery. My mom told me that he believes Stiles is still alive, I've been barred from going over to the house... we all have_" Scott replied with sadness and regret. The group turned their heads at seeing the two other wolves with a bag in hand coming down their stairs; one with a smile and the other looking perplexed.

Derek bristled at the closeness and attempted to send a calming vibe through the connection. It worked for the time being but not even he, himself, could hide his feelings.


	2. Two

Warning! Warning! Beyond this point lies some of the warnings I mentioned from the first chapter; graphic violence, rape, mutilation and urination. **POTENTIAL TRIGGERS. **Once again, I own nothing from this and everything belongs to their original owners/creators.

* * *

As Peter ushered Isaac upstairs to his room, where their bags had already been packed, the man had pulled out a blackened looking jewelry box with a engraving on the top. Opening it up, he grabbed the smallest bag of a purplish looking dust and rubbed it against the window and the door. He knew that young Isaac was perplexed and waited until he could find his voice.

"_What was that for? And what was that dust, it didn't smell like Wolfsbane_" Isaac put forth and only saw a proud smile grace Peter's face. "_That my dear pup is something Stiles and myself worked on before the whole debacle with the Alpha pack. Crushed caraway, bittersweet, cowslip, fuzzy weed blended together and mixed in with a solvent. I've been having help in planning this for a while_" Peter said offhandedly and hid the box back where it was. It could be received later, he had what he needed for everything to fall in to place.

Isaac just shook his head and let out a whine noise at hearing his name. It still hurts and Isaac hated it so much; he had formed a good relationship with Stiles and found himself someone who was just there for him. "_What do you mean, you've been planning this?_" Isaac repeated twice to Peter and found himself receiving no answer but just a smile. It reminded him of Stiles so much and he fell into place.

"_Now, we're going to be heading downstairs, and they are talking about Stiles. I can smell doubt, regret, indifference, and hatred from the few downstairs. Once we leave, all shall be known_" Peter stated with a sureness in his tone that matched the glint in his eye; complete with a flash of Ice Blue. Isaac only grabbed his bag and followed the man down the stairs.

Derek turned his head and stared down his Uncle, placing a hand unsurely on Isaac's shoulders and wished them the best on their trip. The rest of the pack said their goodbyes to the duo but it sounded forced almost and held no emotion for Peter but reluctant for Isaac. And Peter took the keys to his own car, a range rover of the recent year, making sure that Isaac laid the suitcases perfectly.

"_We have a bit of a drive from Beacon Hills_" Peter intoned and pulled out of the driveway quickly, which to the the surprise of Isaac didn't unnerve him. "_How much is a bit of a drive_" Isaac volleys back in humor and watches as the trees start to clump together and the highway pulls into view hiding the house he lived in. He should have known at seeing the eyebrow raise of Peter coupled with a wicked smile.

"_We're going up to the Modoc Plateau in Modoc County..._"

Isaac did a double take and found his voice after several minutes in disbelief. "_Peter that is close to a seven hour car, if you factor in the traffic! What is up there that you needed me to come with you?_." He did note that the flash of ice blue was more eerie than before and the purr of content didn't match with it.

"_An Old Friend_"

* * *

**TWO MONTHS PRIOR**

The slight hum of a car was the first thing that he heard and opened his eyes wide as possible. Every scent and sound imaginable was hitting him all at once, which elicited a whimper like a new born in the moment of being uncomfortable and with a gasp of air hitting his lungs, the young man sat up rather quickly.

"_Well, well, well, about time Bambi woke up from his nap. Deucalion was afraid that the bite wouldn't take... considering that He and Kali both bite your neck. On the left and on the right, Aidan and I were taking bets on whether it would kill you or turn you. He's gonna to be sad that I won once again_" The voice said, and Stiles pinpointed it to be Ethan from the deeper tone given to the words being muttered.

And Stiles than realized he was in a van with the people who tortured his pack and bite him without consent.

"_Jokes on the both of you than, me surviving... a lowly human right?_" Stiles spoke with no emotion or reaction to the taunting. He wasn't in the mood for it and was watching the horror show his mind played for him. His father was now alone, and now way of knowing if his son was alive or dead; all he had now was the mountainous landscape peeking through the windows.

"_Not just a lowly human, Bambi, but a very delectable Alpha-Omega. Your blood tasted of grape, honeysuckle, ginger, baby's breathe and cherries, you are intoxicating_" came another voice from the front of the car. It was teasing, delicately unbalanced, and strong as iron, he fought the instinct to lower his head to the Alpha Kali but failed.

It was a living nightmare, and sadly Stiles knew that the worse was still to come from here. And so began, as he found himself keeping track in his mind, his sentence and his revenge.

* * *

[**Warning**: This part will deal with extremes in many spectrums; not limited too Branding, Rape, Emotional, Mental, and Physical Assault, Graphic Violence. You've been warned]

It had taken the Alpha's three weeks to break him. Stiles used everything he knew to fight them every step of the way; fighting skills from his father and Mr. Argent, sharp sarcasm and bravado from Peter, and he even attempted tricks of magick from Deaton and Morell. That came as a surprise to Stiles that he was able to form runes with herbs and things of the Earth.

The third week however was crueler than he expected, and the repeated attacks became too much. It started with Ethan breaking his ankle at six in the morning and forcibly waking up Stiles and eliciting a trail of curses aimed at Ethan. "_Hush Bambi, you've been very, very bad. And Deucalion wants you awake for this so don't struggle_" Ethan cooed and motioned for Aidan to lock up Stiles's arms and for Kali to hold down his right leg.

"_What the fuck, get the fuck off me!_" Stiles barked out angrily and felt his body shifting in defense. His wolf was howling for a release and his eyes were now a dark amber red color, with the claws at full mast.

Looking up at Deucalion entering the room with a iron wrought brander, something that would look better in an old west film for cattle. The tall and proud man carried it into the room, attached to it was a black medallion with the symbol of the Alpha pack attached to it.

"_It pains me to do this because this is typical old world werewolf punishment but you leave me no choice Bambi... you are going to look so good branded. It will match with your runic tattoos you did in your own blood along your chest and arms, the scars you created to protect you and our little scars we mark you with_" Deucalion bossed out, the sincerity lacking in his voice. He drilled his eyes into Stiles and dipped the branding tool into the hot fire and coal.

Stiles struggled in the grasp of the three other Alphas and froze at feeling hands paw at his body, jerking him and tugging on his sac. A tongue lavishing the side of his neck and ear, swishing to the corner of mouth. "_I am going to make you suffer! You're family would be ashamed of you for doing this, bet that was why you forced from the East Coast and barred never to return!_" Stiles taunted and screamed at Deucalion.

With a vicious snarl, Deucalion slammed the brander to the heel of the broken foot and pressed for close to several minutes. Stiles screamed louder and more desperately than ever before at the pain and fought the urge to pass out.

"_Be careful of your tongue Bambi, there is more where that came from. You know what day it is, a full moon, and I think it is time that you fulfill your duty to the take in taking care of us. Intimately_" Kali purred out and stood up, at the command of Deucalion with Ethan and Aidan.

Stiles could only glare at them and knew that it did nothing due to the tears staining his face but he could careless. Giving them a snarl and a finger, he spat at Deucalion's foot.

The four stalked out of the room and left Stiles all alone to his thoughts, fears, and revenge.

The clock struck three in the morning in the small cabin, hidden well within the woods and far from any prying eyes. From campers and hikers to park police, it blended in so well with the forestry and due to magic that no one knew the horrors that it held.

Stiles rocked back and forth in his corner. The corner was given a pallet with blankets earlier in the day and now they stank of sex, semen, fear, and submission. Stained with blood, cum, spittle and hot oil. He was broken and bruised.

All he wanted was his father, but he never mentioned the name in fear of the Alpha's going after him; he was the only thing that kept him sane. He saw Isaac's face in his dreams all the time, whimpering for him. He saw Peter urging him to fight on and take what he has too. But Stiles can't, not right now.

Deucalion had taken in him the forest, bending him over a log and fucking him into the log for an hour. He had lost his virginity to an Alpha Wolf who knotted him and coated him. And than had him fucked on his back over moss and a river pond in Deucalion's human form. His arms were scratched and broken twice within three hours.

After Deucalion came Kali, and she tossed him around like a rag doll in the forest. His body hit tree after tree; a bruised hipbone, open claw marks down his bag and inner thighs. Her hands toyed with him, and forced him orgasming twice until he came all over himself in shame.

What was worse was the twins, who took him together. Ethan knotting his mouth without warning and Aidan knotting him from behind. Stiles whimpered and felt his body cry out in pain at the onslaught of the abuse. He heard it all from them as the two wrecked him.

"_You're such a slut. Look at you, talking all that cock_"

"_Fuck, he's been stretched out but still so tight_"

"_Come on Bambi, deep throat it or else you'll get smacked and choke on my knot_"

Stiles howled at feeling a punch to the side of his face and also choked, he felt the two of them pull out and flip positions. They fucked him like that for two hours, and Stiles felt the last piece of resistance in him break. Stiles curled into a ball and presented his back and behind to the four Alphas, before losing the will to speak. And within seconds he smelt an acrid scent and felt the streams hitting his back.

The only thing that echoed through the woods was the howling of four wolves and the whine of one broken wolf.


	3. Three

I own Nothing in this piece of fiction. Everything belongs to their original owners, creators, publishers, etc.

* * *

Peter took a glance at the young man who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat for the ride, noting that he didn't move or make any pained sounds just snores. It brought a softer smile to his face that would normally seem out of place but brought his attention to the road in front of him. The pull he felt from the center of his body was pulsating and Peter knew who and why.

The urge was settling in him, he thought of the revenge he felt of killing that Bitch Argent and her Father. "_Oh little one, you have no idea what I am about to bring you too. You're going to learn a cruel lesson but it is something that you have to learn. Neither Derek nor his pups want to learn it but you must. To survive, perhaps in time... you'll understand_"

Peter let his words ring out in the car, even though he knew that Isaac may not have heard it but parts would linger within his conscious. He had felt emotions towards the young man since meeting him; emotions that he hadn't felt in years. They had at least another four hours into their drive and the radios played nothing but static, country or college radio stations. The growl he let out had startled Isaac.

Isaac turned his head a few times and tried to get his surroundings settled, the notice that the vehicle was moving and that it was dark around them with the exception of headlights and overhead lamps on the highway. "_Peter? Sorry I crashed... did you just growl at the radio_?"

The look he was giving Peter was one of confusion and a what-the-fuck expression which was priceless in the sense that the older wan responded with a pout. "_All they play are country or collegiate alternative folky music. Not even a peep of classic rock, no taste at all_" was the only reply that Isaac received and responded in turn with an eyeroll at him.

"_Earlier you mentioned an old friend? Than why didn't you bring Derek with you, wouldn't he know the person as well?_"

"_This old friend is someone that Derek would not like to see nor have him be introduced into his little ragamuffin pack. Besides, if I told you now than where would my fun be?_"

The atmosphere in the car shifted once again, letting silence fall within the car to the fading sounds of a singer lamenting about loss.

It was in the middle of the night when they finally arrived within the limits of the county, and Peter took the vehicle through backroads of the town. He strayed away from the main few streets, the roads they were taking were littered with lights and curves in the road. Isaac peered out and saw that the moon wasn't fully in the sky but he could feel it. The glance he gave to Peter was one of curiosity and he was given a look that was filled with mischief and of knowing something that Isaac himself didn't know.

"_Whoever this person is lives kind of like we do, house in the woods or borders of a preserve. They are a werewolf right, because I know you Peter. Unless it is going to work in your favor you either remain quiet or flaunt it. And you're doing neither at this point_" Isaac asked, and pushed more for information. Peter looked at the man next to him and stopped the car for moment, pointed to a house in the distance and waited for a howl before proceeding.

"_I want you to know one thing, the person who I am visiting is someone that we owe a great debt to. Use your senses Isaac and you'll find out more than you ever could_" Peter asserted and started to drive again.

Taking the advice from Peter, Isaac found himself focusing on the scents after opening the window and froze in the car. He smelled four faded scents that were familiar enough and one that was strong and comforting; it was the scent of a warmth and everything Isaac associated with pack.

The color drained from his face and felt his heart rate increase, he could sense his claws extending in reaction. "_Peter? Peter, what is going on? I can smell that scent a mile away. I know that scent like I know yours. All of those scents mingled together_" Isaac stammered out a mile a minute and let out a howl of mixed emotions and felt the car stop in front of the a large enough cabin.

"_About a month ago, I received the most interesting dream. I saw into someone's head and he saw into mine. To my shock he was still alive but I wasn't surprised at his determination; and I woke up with two marks on my body. A bite mark on my hip and a runic symbol on my left shoulder... and things started to happen_" Peter responded and turned off the car, stepping out and waited for Isaac to follow.

He heard the passenger door open and close as quick as it possible could. Isaac placed his hand on Peter's shoulder to stop from from walking away. "_I could sense his pain and I gave him hope. We started to plan and I gave him what I couldn't give to my idiotic nephew... my undeniable loyalty. Go say hello Isaac... _"

The two watched as a man stepped out from behind the door and stood on the porch, letting the porch lights shine on a person who hasn't been seen for a while. A man whose smile was all teeth and eyes just hinted with amber red and black.

And Isaac stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the man up close the moment he hit the bottom step to the porch. He could feel his wolf inside of him howling in glee and wanting to run up and... submit to him. "_Stiles?" _Isaac found himself nervously asking, he heard Peter standing behind him with the bags and looked back up at him.

"_Hey Pup, Peter... you did good in bringing him with you. I assume you have what I asked of you?_" Stiles inquired and tilted his head to the right motioning for them to follow. It took prodding on Peter's part to get Isaac to move but they made their way into the cabin.

"_Of course. I also grabbed the books from your room as you requested. As well as planting the information of where the cops will be finding you in a week_" Peter replied and opened up the largest of the suitcases in front of them. Leaving Isaac very confused and coughed politely, "_What in the world is going here?_" He asked.

Stiles leaned over and planted a kiss to the temple of Isaac's head and nuzzled it. "_Good question pup, and there is an even better answer to it. You can see that I have red eyes... what does that mean?_" Stiles asked, settling himself on the floor and rummaging through the suitcase, Peter had gotten himself comfortable in the kitchen removing a pitcher and cups for drinking.

"_You killed an Alpha wolf... after you were bit?_"

"_Yes, I was bit. And I didn't just kill one, I killed them all_"

Isaac moved next to Stiles and curled up in to him, surprised at how taken aback Stiles was with him cuddling but watched at how his body reacted to a pack member needing touch. A hand stroked across his head and he closed his eyes.

"_So, what happened?_"

"_Once Peter gets in here with the lemonade, I'll begin my story_"

"_Get on with it Stiles, I have the lemonade on the table now, with cups_"

Taking a deep breathe, never letting the red in his eye subside, he spoke with an inflection of glee. He explained what had happened after they left him, being bit by two alpha's, the weeks of torture, his rape and abuse and how he is still standing.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS PRIOR / Flashback**

Stiles woke up in sweat and panic, looking around the room, he could feel Deucalion's dick in his ass. The man was dead asleep, the knot still tying the two together. Deucalion's head rest on his own chest. Using his ears, he could hear no sound from the hideout they were staying in, nor could he smell the others. It was now, now the best time to start his revenge.

Stiles moved his arms to underneath the pillow and began to slowly rock his hips, he knew that Deucalion would awake shortly, he needed the chance. Snatching the knife, he could feel it burn against his skin but it was necessary. The moment Stiles saw that Deucalion's eyes were opened, he brought the knife to slice across his neck and felt the sharp pain of the knot being removed and blood dripping on to the sheets.

Stiles moved to flip him, his claws extending and began to gouge his neck apart, feeling the power shift from Deucalion to himself. "_One down, three to go_" Stiles thought to himself.

Standing up from the bed, he headed over to slip on a pair of pants and a tank top, sneakers too. He had about an hour before the rest would come back, and he needed to work quickly. Stiles moved from the room into Kali's room and grabbed the gun that she hid in the center dresser.

It wasn't much but it would do, especially with what he was planning for. A few simple shots to her knees and arms would incapacitate her, allowing him to slice her throat.

When she came back, it took twenty minutes longer than it did to kill Deucalion. She had sliced him a few times and the wounds to longer to heal but several shots in vital places slowed her down enough for him to rip and bite out of her throat. Stiles enjoyed the feeling of the Alpha's live slipping from his hands and her power into his. As both his creators were killed, he slipped out a feral howl into the night and transformed into his form. Only two more left at this point.

Ethan and Aidan came barreling into the home, taken aback by the blood and stench of death. The clicking of Stiles's clawed feet brought their attention to the living room, howling them into submission and took extremem pleasure in watching them drop to the floor in fear, huddling into each other for safety.

"_Oh now, now is where you cower and try to play weak? Your masters should have killed me instead of biting me. A simple human just as you thought but you forgot about one thing_" Stiles roared out and flashed them with his eyes, barring his blood spattered fangs at them for a bonus.

"_Forgot what?_" One of the twins asked and Stiles could care less at who said it, and focused on the build up that had bubbling up in his chest and felt it spread into his arms and hands. Placing them on the chests of the twins, directly over the heart.

"_I am the motherfucking Spark_" Stiles whispered with no pity, disclosing the fact that he was a Spark and turned against his will. He sent pulses of heat and magic into the hearts of the twins with his claws and watched them burn from the inside; enjoying the pained screams and felt their lives disappearing and taking in their essence of Alpha.

He left the bodies where they were and found himself taking a shower. He had plans and well, it would not work well if he was covered in blood, guts, and reeking of death.


	4. Four

Once again; I own nothing except the concept of the this story. Everything else is owned, retained to its original owners, producers, creators, etc. I make no profit off this story, except for the enjoyment of the readers.

* * *

**I**saac's face dropped steadily at hearing the very bloody and detailed account of Stiles's survival and what he went through after they were forced to abandon him to the mercies of the now dead Alpha pack. His wolf howled in him and curled up into Stiles's side and wrapped his arms around him, basically a death grip of never wanting to let go. The hand that dropped to his head and tried to soothe him from Stiles was anticipated and just found himself basking in the comfort of the one person he wanted.

"_After that I ran packed up the bodies and burned the house down making it appear that one got away with me and took me to this cabin. Where I've been hiding out ever since for Peter to bring himself, the necessay items, and you as well to me_" Stiles finished and moved to take a decent portion of the lemonade into his glass and eyed Peter with a hint of thanks.

"_Everything that you were working on is now in this house and I started leaking information as an anonymous tipster to the Beacon Hills Sheriff's office. You have about maybe a week until you're found_" Peter supplied casually and shrugged. "_If we're going to do it officially now would be the best time for you to magic up bruises and cuts on your body_"

Isaac was once again confused and looked up to Stiles, with a question on his tongue but was stopped by a finger to his mouth from the man. "_You have questions Pup, and I will answer them. Firstly, I need to bite Peter again to make him a part of my pack. Secondly, I offer you the same..._" Stiles paused with a smile and nuzzled Isaac's neck tenderly. "_I bite you and overpower Derek's bite, marking you as a member of my pack, my pup... and the family you deserve. The inherent magic spark in me will make sure my bite superceeds Derek. Would you like that, my pup?_"

Peter eyed the situation carefully and just appeared to have no care in what Stiles did, but knew where he stood. In Derek's pack, others would feel threatened by the shift in the pack but Peter was the Head Beta, the second in power and Stiles's right hand. Isaac would remain a beta and have the spot of family in the new pack being created.

"_It would be the best Isaac, and you know it in your heart. The burden of being pushed to the side by the others hurts you. With this, you'd be the center and have everything that you want. A caring and protective Alpha, a Beta you can trust and soon enough pack mates and siblings for you to watch over... it would make Stiles so happy for you to say Yes"_

The look of longing and hope on Isaac's face and the feelings the bubbled up inside of him at hearing everything was more than he could hope for. Isaac knew that his wolf wanted it so badly, to have a proper pack and alpha and to run under the moon with them. The smallest part of him wanted to say no and run back to Derek but he didn't have the strength to say no.

"_I just have to let you bite me again? That is it, and let your magic in me for my wolf to not view it as an enemy? And you do the same to Peter?_" Isaac asked in apprehension at the whole thing but he would not deny himself this after so many months of pining and sadness. Stiles placed both hands on the side of Isaac's face and lifted it to look at him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"_Of course, just one bite and a sniff of my spark. I remember your face before... I am became a wolf and I know it killed you to leave me behind. Peter told me of his care for you in my stead... I'll bite you first if you want" _Stiles answered him, a bit seductive and manipulative than he would have liked but he needed to grow his pack.

It only took minutes for the three to make it into the backyard, under the eye of the moon and with sage surrounding them. Stiles shifted easily into his form watching the others follow in suit and quickly latched on to the nape of Isaac's neck and bite deeply. Allowing himself to override Derek's bite and connection, and could feel Isaac's gripping Stiles's arm tightly and howled his eyes flashing into a more golden color under the light.

Peter stepped up and looked at Stiles with pride and want which Stiles meet in turn and let go of Isaac and he watched as Peter presented his wrist to Stiles; no words spoken. Biting down hard, he allowed Stiles to take over the connection and howled aggressively into the night sky at feeling the shift take over. And all Stiles felt was the wolves of his new pack accepting him and began to run after pulling off Peter. His pack following after him in the hunt and the sharing of a full deer to cement it.

* * *

Sheriff John Stillinski had spent the last few months trying everything in his power to find his son. He had several false leads that lead to reunions between ofther missing children and their families. And everytime it broke his heart more and more but the hope that if his hard work reunited other families than He could be reunited with his own son. And that pushed him harder, he thought that Stiles would be so proud because he kept to eating healthy and cutting back on the whiskey some nights.

The routine got him through the harder evenings, and he found himself making trips up to the cemetary where he would just talk to Sonya's headstone. Begging for advice and how he could handle the loss of his only son and what should he do next. It was one of the few comforts that he had in such a dark period.

He taken time off to continue his work privately, and luckily no one questioned him. He had contacts in several other counties across the state of California and into the bordering states. No stone was going untouched. Several months back he had overheard the McCall boy talking to that Whittmore boy about how they could have done something before Stiles disappeared and that it wasn't there fault that it happened.

And after confronting Melissa about he, he barred Scott and the people he hung out with from his house. Their constant need to visit Stiles's room was driving him to periods of sulking and righteous anger; shouting at the young man about how it was his fault, his and his friends fault that Stiles was missing. And with them not disputing it meant that he was proven true.

His musings was broken up by the sound of the phone ringing. "_Hello Sheriff Stillinski, how may I help you?_"

"_Hello Sheriff? I saw your posters up about a missing a boy and I saw someone matching his description in the company of four odd looking people_" a polite voice came through the phone and John could feel his heart beating rapidly, almost dropping the phone in surprise.

"_Ma'am, If you have any information on my son. I am going to need you to tell me everything and spare no detail_"

"_Yes, well, a few weeks ago a group of five rolled into town and moved into an old cabin house in the edge of the forest and things started happening. Screams and shouts, as well as howling. And when one would come into town, a woman had no shoes and rambled about mouthy sparks and Beacon Hills_" the voice continued and started to give more details to which John Stillinski felt for the first time, the comfort in that his son could be alive.

"_Thank you Ma'am. I will be heading up there tomorrow to talk to your Sheriff and ask for procedure to move in and investigate. Your help has been appreciated greatly_"

The call ended quickly with an exchange of information and the start of packing up two bags of necessary equipment. He had a four hour journey on his hand and he needed to get much needed sleep and it inform the department about the switch in luck. He was gonna find his boy and bring him back home where he belonged.

"_I am coming kid, just hold on a little longer_" was the last thought before he crawled into bed and slept soundly.

* * *

It was a different scene up in Modoc as Stiles watched Isaac sleep in his own bed, drowning in the scent of his new Alpha. Peter had stepped behind Stiles eyeing the scene at the door and brought his hand to wrap around Stiles's waist. Peter knew that his Alpha had rumbled his approval in the action and breathed in the scent.

"_So what next? Return to Beacon Hills and live life as usual? Or do you have something else up your sleeves? I doubt that you are going to let sleeping dragons lie at this point_" Peter asked softly but not hiding his inquisitiveness or even his smarm. Stiles snorted and rubbed against him.

"_I return as the beloved son and than we'll start step two, as in seducing the two weakest parts of the Hale pack. It will be harder but I have no qualms in using my kidnappings from Elder Argent and the Alpha pack to advance my agenda and to use their guilt. I want them to suffer..._" Stiles said, insinuating who and what he'd do to Peter but kept his eye on Isaac.

"_And than what? Seduce the others as well into the fold?_"

"_No, just those two and than watch as the rest suffer until I feel that I've gotten my skin and bone owed to me_"

"_You do know that I made myself in good with your father, and that I will offer my assistance when he hits the first checkpoint after arriving in the town you escaped from. And let it spill about werewolves and the supernatural_"

Stiles snorted at the whole scene and could feel Peter's hand moving further down his waist and stroked the lines of muscle through his pants. Their connection the second time around had changed into something else. "_Of course, and you did good. We still have much to do before you can take me as yours... you need the land, the deeds, the money, and well, the submission of your nephew_" he hinted to Peter, of the things he needed to do and to prepare for.

"_And if we do successful you first few steps in your plan, I can do mine and fuck you into the mattress... biting your wrist in return_" Peter growled into his ear and pulled away to his own bedroom for the evening. Stiles blew him a kiss and crawled into bed with Isaac, strictly in a familial way of comfort and reassurance.

**T**here was much to be done before the week was out and so little time.


	5. Five

**FIVE: **& now here comes the start of the fun. A few things that are cleared up for some confusion. Peter has the legal custody over Isaac, not Derek. There will not be Cora Hale within this story for the time being (meaning the next few chapters), however that might change depending on which way the story goes. Ms. Blake will be mentioned however... as will Danny.

As always; warning and I own nothing.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

Stiles wanted to say that he was surprised at the tenacity of his father's investigation and actually finding him a week and one day after Peter and Isaac arrived at the cabin that he had stolen from Deucalion, and whatnot. He had to push Isaac and Peter out the door just only four days ago and send them down to the town about four hours down south where his Father was going to be at. And he wasn't when he heard voices in the cabin that sounded like his father and Peter shouting with concern and gave a few minutes pause for groaning and shaking his body against chains to the wall.

"_DAD!?_" Stiles's voice shouted, sounding broken and raspy, while the emotion coming from being found but that his plan is already working. Even in his no longer fractured mind, the fact that his father never once stopped in the hunt for his son was reassuring to his wolf and himself. The Wolf was in agreement about finding a way to make sure the bite would take because while he wouldn't be an Alpha in the pack, the fact remains that he'd be a good wolf and another second-in-command for Peter.

The hurried pounding of feet and Peter mentioning that he could sniff out Stiles and that he should lead in case Stiles wasn't alone. He heard Peter say in all honesty to his father that it would kill Stiles if his father died saving him and that he'd survive if he got shot. Stiles could hear the wolf in his head talking to him seriously.

"_It was good to court him, he will make good mate_"

"_I know. And now he works to make in good with dad, it is all coming together"_

"_Want_"

"_Soon_"

The wolf huffed and curled up to go back with in slumber with content and Stiles forced his attention at seeing his father drop down to knees and drag him into his arms. Neither man tried to hide the fact that both were crying into each other's shoulders and thanking any of the immortal deities of old that they were reunited. Peter broke the chains that bound his ankles and noticed the dishevled state of clothes and how well the bruising was staying with the magic. Some bruises were given from him in a hurried state by Peter of an intense frottage sessions before putting the rest of the plan in session. The wolf inside Peter bit back a how of contet but Peter just the smile on his face grow wide.

"_Oh god, kid... you don't even know how relieved I am to see you right now. You're safe, so fucking safe right now. I am not letting you out of my fucking sight for anything_" John insisted to his own son. He didn't care that his son looked like a patchwork of bruises and scars and dirt, all he cared was that he was alive.

"_Dad, I ... I don't think I even have the words right now to tell you how much I needed this_" Stiles replied with the same amount of emotion that his father showed and looked over to Peter, feigning surprise at seeing the man with him. John looked at the staring going on and smiled helping his son stand up and used his free hand to clasp the man's shoulder.

"_Mr. Hale, Peter was invested in helping me find you. Said he owed to you, for the times you sat with him while he was in coma, reading and what not. And since he adopted Isaac, the friendship you had with Isaac.. this was something he needed to do for us, for them. And luck would have it that the two of them were on vacation and I found them during my search... and you get the res_t" John told Stiles as the three of them walked out of the cabin to a mob of officers checking out the house and finding the bodies of the four alpha's, the four criminals.

Stiles extended his arm wearily out to reach the other man's shoulder and looked gratefully at Peter when he said, "Thank you for being there and helping me." And the looks between the two went unnoticed by everyone else.

* * *

The ride back from Modoc to Beacon Hills was quiet, Peter was driving the suv he had taken with Isaac in the front seat and the two Stilinski's in the back. The moment his father was truly asleep, holding his son to him for mutual comforts sake, Stiles opened his eyes and looked at the two.

"_Peter, Isaac, is everything taken care of?_"

"_Of course, due to Derek's slight brush with the law... turns out the the Lawyer was more interested in doing work with me and found that as a stipulation of me being alive and of... sound mind, that everything is now back in my hands. Out of the fifteen accounts, twelve have been rendered to me, while three are legally Derek's and I have no control over that but... the land was been switched in my name"_ Peter supplied for the ride and patted Isaac's hand reassuringly. "_I've take two of those accounts for Isaac in his own name. Two are for you and your father, in his own account. And the rest... well, we're going to need several items that are a pretty penny_"

Stiles nodded and looked towards Isaac who was still taking everything in but could feel the gratitude from his pup. "_You are mine now... and we take care of our own. Now Pup, I must ask you... is there anything that you want when we arrive in Beacon Hills? An eye on someone who you think would make you happy?_"

Isaac looked at them and could feel their curiousity and knew it would be easier to tell than have them find out. He had one person in mind, who was left out of everything, who just wanted to know about why certain people were acting the way they were and why the balanced shifted. Isaac knew it wasn't fair to him but Derek had nixed the idea and well Jackson followed suite, with Scott saying another human added to the mix was dangerous... all due to the guilt of abandoning Stiles.

"_Danny. Jackson basically uses their friendship for that one constant and knows Danny will never push or ask. We've... gotten to become friends over the past few months and it is nice to have him as a sounding board and friend_" He remarked and found that the smile on the two wolves faces grew larger.

"_Perfect. He'd make a good wolf; loyal, intelligent, already strong, and he's computer literate... and he'd be a good mate for you Isaac. Little cherubic babies with golden curls and lovely eyes..._" Stiles returned back to him, and knew that Peter was already on the same length as him.

"_Stiles is correct, you and Mr. Mahealani would suit each other well as a mated pair. You have his friendship and well, he's been awfully lonely this summer. Bring him over the apartment soon and we can have him be one of the first to see Stiles_" Peter continued on to urge Isaac and smiled as he could see the pup working out the cogs of the plan in his head. "_Our wolves will get to know him, and it will annoy the former Kanima that his best friend is being covered in another wolf's smell... _"

The conversation ended when the Sheriff started to move and squeeze his hand tighter on his son's shoulder. It was simple and to the point in their relationship, the urge of family bonding coming from his wolves, his betas, and his father was a balm to wolf in him. They still had several more hours until they reached home.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and no one in the pack had really heard from their two wayward members. Peter had called to let them know of where they were staying and an estimate of when they would come back. For Derek, it wasn't enough but he had to accept it since Peter was the court approved legal guardian for Isaac Lahey. He also had taken interest in making sure that the rest of his wovles were well; academically and sports wise.

He was pushing for Boyd to join up with Jackson, Scott, and Isaac on the lacrosse team. Boyd acknowledged his alpha's command and kept up with their practices with them. Boyd was uncomfortable at first but he grew to enjoy it; even if Derek had kept his distance from him still and acted unsure around him, the fact that he had his approval for a few moments was golden to him.

As for the women in the pack, he had made sure that Erica was under the eye of Lydia and Allison. Lessons on fighting skills and tactics, but how to handle herself and keep control. Erica loathed the fact that the bitch who shot her held a higher position only because she was fucking her pack-brother and couldn't say boo. And she couldn't say no because feeling her Alpha's happiness was all she wanted and forced herself to keep her tongue.

Derek was so wrapped up in everything that he didn't notice the disconnect from his wayward wolves and focused on his the others, nor could he tell of the discomfort and disconnect of his two omegas. And if a letter from the Bank of Beacon Hills and several in DC, New York, London, Oslo, and Geneva were pushed to the back of his mind and desk, he had no one to blame but himself.

It was the the summer before his pack's senior year and they needed to be ready.

He could hear the chatter of the wolves from below the window shouting about who was the next to go for shooting and goal tending, and Derek Hale felt content for the first time in a long time. Unprepared and blinded by the storm that was slowly coming into town in just some days time.

* * *

In the still of the night, the SUV pulled up to the Stilinski household and the four occupants of the car emptied it out. Isaac had asked if he could stay with Stiles tonight, not wanting to be alone and both men had said yes. The sheriff knew he would not be able to say no to either boy because it has been hell. John offerred to the invitation to Peter but the man declined stating that he had several phone calls to make in the morning and that he couldn't miss them and he'd be back in the afternoon however.

Nodding and seeing the two boys walk upstairs, Stiles going at a cautious pace due to his injuries and Isaac hovering around him like a pup near its mother. He locked the door behind them and was mentally preparing himself for the next few days of going through the waters of calling off the search and letting the news head out of Stiles's safe return and arrival.

He had already been on the phone with the station and heard the joyous noise being released at finding out. Publically, he'd tell the news and the helpers that he had been found and that the privacy of the family for a few days should be respected. Already the house phone was blowing up at this early in the morning ; he gave statements and knew that it would first page and statements.

John looked at the house and saw that it was clean. Unsure if he had cleaned it or not, he didn't care and found himself heading upstairs to check on his kid. He saw that Isaac was literally curled into a ball and clinging to Stiles, Stiles had his arm around the other kid and had his head covering Isaac's. He was tempted to take a photo and gave in to the want... His kid was home safe and sound now.

He could rest.


	6. Six

**SIX**: I know I said that I wasn't bringing Jennifer Blake in BUT I had a change of heart and she will become an important confidant of Señor Sheriff John Stillinski. I own nothing.

* * *

It was wildfire like across the county by nine in the morning and Stiles was already up and dressed and staring out the window, observing all around him. Several ladies in the neighborhood had already dropped off food and sweets for him and his father, with the well wishes of seeing him happy and whole soon. As much as Stiles changed, he appreciated the effort of his neighbors in the care of his father. Looking over his shoulder, he could see that Isaac was up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and snorted.

"_Wake up Sleeping Beauty, we have a long day ahead of us... but first breakfast downstairs_" Stiles said and started to pull Isaac off the bed who just tried to hold on to the pillow for dear life.

"_No, sleep first... wait, food? Count me in_" Isaac said snapping awake and yawning after a rough week. Isaac just looked up at the man and dropped the pillow back on the bed. As much as sleep was inviting the lure of food and delicious scents were getting his attention. Besides he could always fall back asleep at a later point in the day since summer vacation was almost over.

"_Fine, you puppy... let's see what dad has got for us today_" Stiles said and made his way downstairs to see his father and Peter already talking and eating. The conversation moved to quickly include the two boys and their own breakfast. It was light and Stiles could tell that his dad was trying everything to not be pushy or touch certain topics; it was a comfort but he knew that it would have to change. And that was when Stiles looked at Peter and Isaac, and decided to push ahead with a bevy of questions that needed answers.

For the next two hours, Stiles discovered that his father had already made plans with the school due to the extenuating circumstances of Stiles's kidnapping that he'd be allowed to start up his senior year with everyone else. As well as several other things including about the town and how due to a connection that the Sheriff had found in his investigation of his son's disappearance that the entire Argent family was being investigated with a toothpick comb; several unsolved cases of arson and murder were reopened and discovered that the Argents were abusing and blackmailing several federal agents. And that the new Literature teacher had gotten Harris fired due to her witnessing him verbal abuse several students.

Stiles smiled and noted that with the exception of the first and last thing, that the investigation of the Argents would definitely get a few nails into the coffin that he was closing up. Peter coughed and excused himself, he had to head back to his apartment and that Isaac should come. Isaac only grumbled but found himself listening even more than he would.

"_Call me, if you need anything... I want to also... well, invite Danny over to hang with us_" Isaac asked Stiles, who only smiled and waved him off with a yes. John Stillinski raised an eyebrow and watched the two leave before looking at his son.

"_Think you'll ring some other people a hello?_"

"_No. I don't... I mean there are some but I want to give them the opportunity to go first_"

"_You sure? If that is what you want, kiddo_"

"_It is Dad, but now... how many times did you break your diet with bad food?_"

"_Four times, but some people made sure I didn't kill myself_"

"_Like who?_"

"_Peter Hale, a couple of officers, Jennifer, the neighbors..._"

Stiles raised an eyebrow back at him as much as he hated the idea of knowing that his father was alone for a long time, knowing that several people had made sure to watch out for him. Although he was taken aback at hearing him call one of his teachers by her name and looked at his father.

"_Jennifer? At least you weren't alone during my little vacation of sorts_" Stiles replied and could feel the emotions rolling off his father and moved to hug in a sort of comfort. _"It's okay if you had someone to help you through it, you were alone_"

John hugged his son tightly and could feel his arms shake, he didn't want his son to think that he was forgetting about him at all during this thing because it was literally what he spent days on. Peter had roped Jennifer into helping him take care of the Sheriff for the days that he couldn't do it on his own. And Jennifer was a calming influence on the both of them.

"I_ know but I don't want you to think I forgot. I spent every single moment of my time tryin to find you but nothing until that one call. I got out of there like a bat out of hell and made my way to you... but Peter and Jennifer were the reason why I was able to continue_" John told Stiles in honest because he couldn't bare to be dishonest to his son after the ordeal. He knew what had happened to his son and that his son was putting on a mask for the most part.

He hated that his son was hiding the worst of it but knew that his son was a strong soul and that if this is what he needs to do ot overcome it and get better than he'd support him through thick or thin. It was a balm to his soul that Stiles did not jump to talk to any of his friends just yet, it made him feel better in holding hostilities to those kids.

The two Stilinski men just sat in the living room together in quiet for the moment; one unaware of what would come next and the other planning his next move.

* * *

Scott had gotten the news from his mother around late morning and bolted out the door to the Hale property. He gotten several pieces of information actually and several of them needed to be told to the pack. He knew that he would be slightly late to practice but it was kind of insane what the information was. It took him a few minutes to roll up in the car to Derek's and could hear voices in the house.

"_The entire Argent family is being investigated, and Dad sent me over here with some of the weapons that would be hard to explain due to their supernatural modifications... and this means that we will have to be extra careful about everything... several officers are already here_" Allison explained to the others, and saw that Scott had finally gotten in the house and looked at Derek.

"_You're late Scott, and you forgot the doughnuts again_" Derek said in his greeting tone and looked at his beta; he noticed that his heart was racing and his emotions were spiking more than they should. "Scott?"

"_They found him... alive. He's back_" Scott said quickly and dug out a newspaper clipping from today's edition and slammed it on the kitchen table. "_The Sheriff found him alive" _

The noise that errupted from the table was deafening and the cacophony of voices was never ending.

"_Holy shit, Stilisnki is alive, I pegged him as not surviving"_

"_Rude Jackson, but knowing this... is it a good thing?_"

"_I knew that Batman was alive, he was far too determined to die_"

Derek looked around and saw the ambiance of the room and was made aware that Peter had just walked through the door with Isaac. Including the fact that they had a very familiar scent lingering around them. The raised eyebrow given to the two after seeing Peter motion to Isaac to get several things out of the house and to the car.

"_Ah, I guess you are all aware of the return of the young Mister Stillinski, so far? Lovely to see the Sheriff and his son reunited after so long_" Peter spoke with sincerity and kept an eye on his Alpha's pup doing the quick bidding. They were putting things into plan and schedules must be kept. Giving an uninterested look Peter moved his glance to the rest of the room.

"_Of course, we are. And at some point we're going to have to talk to him, get information about the Alphas. The need for knowing is great at this point, especially with what is happening to the Argents_" Derek replied back to Peter, looking back to where Peter was staring at.

"_How do you know ahead of us that he came back?_" Lydia asked after scrutinizing the man whom she disliked greatly. Lydia could sense that he knew more than he was telling or showing but couldn't pinpoint it exactly. Giving the young woman an uncaring look, Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest in an impatient pose.

"_I actually have become a confidant of John, and he asked for my help in finding Stiles when a tip came in. I dropped my vacation and Isaac went with us, a few days later we found the boy... turns out that my extra senses were instrumental. It wasn't much of a hassle_"

The room became silent as Isaac returned to the room after the last few items were brought back to the vehicle outside the house. Scott looked at Peter if he had two heads and a tail sprouting from his back and ass. "_Is he alright? I mean, he's being taken care of?_" the boy asked Peter and in a moment of affection for his one time beta, he shook his head positively.

"_I got the bags in the car and grabbed several things for the apartment, you ready?_" Isaac asked and looked towards his littermates of Erica and Boyd. It was a quick motion of his fingers pointing to his cellphone and looked back at Peter. "_Or do we need anything else?_"

Shaking his head negatively, Peter rolled his shoulders to plant a hand on the boy's shoulder in a comfortable position. "_Everything else is in the apartment, as is your room to boot. It will be easier now_"

Derek's wolf and Derek himself could feel the bristling within and let out a tiny growl of displeasure at the sound of two of his wolves mentioning leaving. It wasn't the best measure for this to occur and he was not fond of the seperation due to his still lingering mistrust of Peter.

"_You aren't telling us the whole story and I do not think this is wise, you both leaving this residency to your apartment. We're better together especially with this investigative heat on the Argents; whether or not we tolerate them. Things can come back to us..._" Derek said and pushed his command of obedience on to the two.

Peter looked at his nephew and scoffed at the statement. "_Nothing that the Argents get investigated will ever come back to us, thankfully. Our names are just footnotes in the long list of families they tried to erradicate as dangers. The Hale name is still upstanding in several circles across the country... we have nothing to hide but the Argents do. Or does the actions of Kate and Gerard still ring in the news?_" He tossed back and watched the flare up of anger from Allison and Scott together. It was all true what he was saying, the family Hale would come out looking like a rose compared to the insanity of the family Argent and their hunting associate families.

Besides there were other fish to fry and it was too early in the game to even play several cards they had.

"_Derek... this is what I want. And Peter has a point here. We, You, the Hale pack will be safe because there is nothing wrong in your backgrounds. All the Hales had was a peaceful life with success in the financial field and investigative services as well as a foothold in this community_" Isaac said politely and stepped back to stand shoulder to shoulder with Peter.

It was the final break within the pack and no one knew except the two men in solidarity.


	7. Seven

**Sorry** for the Delay! Chapter 7 was a bit of block to writer but Chapters 8,9,10 are in the process of being written right now and will be up sometime next week.

* * *

It was late in the evening in the Stillinski household when three thunderous knocks on the door alerted the lone person in the house to company. Stiles knew that his father had to go to the station to fill out the rest of paperwork and call off searches, he didn't want to go but Stiles had made him. He promised that he wouldn't leave the property as well since Stiles wasn't ready to push forth the next set of plans by roaming the town.

Another knock banged on the door and grumpily Stiles walked to the door and opened it, only to stare down at a familiar face that was armed with several pieces of weaponry and the local man with plans but never told anyone anything. To say that Stiles was surprised at seeing both men together was exactly what he needed.

"_Mr. Argent, Dr. Deaton. How nice it is to see you, my father isn't here right now. Or do you need a different Stillinski?_" Stiles politely asked the pair and tilted his head to see the grinding of teeth from Argent and tisked him. "_You know a man like yourself being investigated shouldn't show up at nine in the evening at the Sheriff's home and bother his recently returned son..._"

He watched the Doctor smile and gave the young man a polite nod. "_Mr. Stillinski, it is good to see you back. However untouched would have been better, but the bruises give you a sort of darker appearance now_" Deaton told him and watched the young man move aside to allow the two men entrance in the house.

"_Now gentleman, you are both here for a purpose and or answers. I have both, so get to talking and please stay in the living room_" Stiles coolly requested of the two men and watched them actually listen.

"_Mr. Stillinski, you have done the unthinkable as a human surviving against the Alpha Pack. Due to your time in captivity with them, as the local hunter in this town I am asking if you could give us any information. It would be in your best interest to cooperate_" Argent asked, just as Stiles mentally predicted and knew that the man would come in hard with the questioning considering the unwanted and negative attention the family Argent was receiving.

"_I was captured. I was tortured. I survived. I was rescued. That is all you need to know, I do not wish to talk about my experiences with you. You are neither friend nor family but just in the sphere of the supernatural_" Stiles told them in an emotionless tone and forced his wolf down instead of attacking the two men. It was a struggle but his logic came out in the end. "_You can add that after awhile it was easier to survive because everything became routine. Infighting is what ended them, nothing more nor was it anything that I did"_

Stiles felt Deaton's eyes on his body and stared him down, the wolf was snarling at the action and knew that the good doctor suspected something. There was no screwing up here in this meeting, or else the doctor would call him out and manipulate his former friends into something that would create unnecessary problems. "_Mister Stillinski, it is good to see that your willpower and determination were a part of your survival from your ordeal. If this is what you say than we shall go on your words. If you have anything to add, do not hesitate to contact either one of us with information that is vital. We'll take our leave_" Deaton replied and focused once more his stare on Stiles and watched as the young man looked back and did not flinch at once.

The other man in the room stood up and stared down the young boy, hoping for a reaction or something. Stiles gave a polite smile and escorted the two to the front door, watching them leave; he coughed to get their attention. "_Oh, and Argent, hope the federal investigation doesn't find any skeletons in the closet. We wouldn't want anything to tarnish your good name considering six or seven families of hunters are attached_"

The reaction was priceless; a grown man stomping like a brat and muttering insults against the line of Stillinski.

* * *

Isaac watched as Peter left the apartment with intent to find the Sheriff. He had already felt comfortable in the complex due to his spending nights there when the pain and nightmares were too much. While they lessened as the time was spent with a pack member, a former alpha and now alpha mate, it helped that his Alpha was one who knew and understood him in a way. The beeping of the buzzer on the wall alerted him to the arrival of his guests and buzzed them in.

A flurry of blonde hair and big shoulders drew him into a hug. It was nice to have his packmates with him in this hug, and smiled at how it was like nothing changed at all. And it proved Stiles correct about how it would be easy to gain their trust and work them away. He was going to have his littermates back with no pain and a new start.

"_Isaac is Stiles... is he alright? Can we see him, do you ... you think he'd want to see us?_" he heard Erica asked him and could hear the nervousness in her voice and looked back to Boyd. While he had the face of collected calm, the hand on Erica's shoulders spoke of a different story.

"_Probably only you two for know. He is... unsure of everyone else will handle it. His father won't even let Scott over or Ms. McCall really. I know that he misses his Catwoman and his father would make an exception for you two_" Isaac replied with nothing but honesty. It was true and it would be easy to woo them even if they have to work to hide the new Alpha in town.

"_Good, it will be nice to see him again. We were starting to build up a friendship of sorts over some mmporgs we've played over the years. The normalcy you guys are working to give us might just be something he needs_" was the rational reply from Boyd and Isaac found himself agreeing with it. Shooting a text to Stiles, he showed them the reply minutes later and found the smiles on their face as one he'd like to see more.

"_This Friday, movies and takeout with Stiles at his house. It is on_" Isaac laughed and moved into the larger part of the living room and prepared for a betas night in with the permission of Peter for them to stay over if they so choose. If there was ribbing over his crush on Danny, Erica's new obsession with learning Sindarin from Lord of the Rings and Boyd's attempt at learning how to use chopsticks and making fun of their friends behind their back about their relationships; no one was the wiser.

The scene that Peter came back to after a couple of hours was that of a true puppy pile. With long blonde hair covering just a bit of Boyd and Isaac with limbs everywhere on the living room. With a gleeful joy he took several pictures and sent some to Stiles and shook his head. All he wanted was sleep and his bed was calling him.

* * *

The next morning came with a loud rumble of protest from the members of the Hale Pack at the newspaper on the kitchen table, announcing the arrest of Christopher Argent in conjecture with the murders his sister perpetrated, and several violations. The picture of Argent being taken out of the house center stage with several smaller articles around the picture.

"_People are already whispering that my dad, my dad had something to do with the kidnapping of Stiles! As in, he was the reason why Stiles was taken!" _Allison said angrily and kicked the table leg with a little bit of force. "_Because Stiles had information about the Hale family fire and Dad didn't want anyone to find out!_" Her little bout of rage was nothing but amusing to Boyd and Erica, who had headed back early to the house.

"_Alright. This is a problem but something that we can easily get through. Jackson, your Dad offered his expertise a few weeks ago, so the legal end is taken care of. I assume the rest of the Argent household is done being investigated and you can head back in, Allison?_" Derek asked and looked for confirmation, after receiving both he sighed and rubbed his temple for the moment.

"_Apparently, your dad and Deaton stopped by the Stillinski household and tried to get Stiles to talk about his experience… it didn't go well_" Scott added to the conversation and looked at the room. "_He won't speak about it and Deaton thinks that we shouldn't push him talking about if he isn't ready because it could throw his spark off balance. I know that Derek was planning to talk to him but we should go easy…"_

This sparked a conversation between everyone and ended up with Erica and Jackson almost unleashing the wolf on each other and separated by the rest of the pack. It ended with a snarl from Derek with his hands on their nape and growling them into submission.

"_Hey! Knock it off you two! I know that Stiles isn't Jackson's favorite person and we owe it to ourselves to find out how he survived. Regardless of personal emotions right now, due to shit hitting the fan we have no choice. I do not want to push him to talk but we do not have a choice…_" Derek snarled out and watched as Lydia glared daggers at the pair with Scott and Allison deep in concern with each other.

"_You know what, screw this. I am out! I'll be at Peter's for the next few days! If I have to stay here and deal with this douchebag than I will kill him and his little Annie too!_" Erica yelled and struggled out of Derek's tight grip, bounding upstairs to grab some things from herself and Boyd.

"_I normally stay out of these things Derek but you made the mistake of not listening to Peter and cost us Stiles. And Jackson has some issues over it because ever since he has either badmouths Stiles or makes disparaging remakes about Erica and myself. We will cool off at Peter's and away from Jackson_" Boyd stated in the silence and watched as Erica stormed out the front door.

The couple could feel their howls making upset noises at the displeasure of what happened and the fact that their Alpha was more concerned with the former Kanima turned Werewolf than themselves. Making their way into the old ford truck that Boyd was given a few months earlier, the rest of them watched as their pack mates left for another den.

"_Good riddance, I mean at this point with everything going on, the fact that Stiles is here and the Alpha pack is not and six feet under. We need to know what he knows regardless of our personal feelings on the matter. It is a pack thing_" Lydia continued from where Derek left off and rolled her eyes at the dramatics that had just occurred.

For the other members, as they continued on or breakfast and training no one had noticed that the strands were continuing to slip deeper and deeper apart.


	8. Eight

Hi Everyone! Here is Chapter 8! Chapters 9 & 10 shall be coming in the next two weeks. One of them is giving me a problem in reviewing it, but hopefully it will solve itself out since I had to fix the outline to give someone a different ending.

Thank you for keeping with this story!

* * *

CHAPTER 8:

Sheriff Stillinski looked around his office and watched through the scenery of trees and cars going by quickly. He had no qualms about the day since he only had an hour left on his shift and it was desk duty before he could head home and spend the rest of the evening with his son. He glanced over to his desk and saw a recent picture of himself and Stiles in Bermuda shorts and Camo singlets. It brought a smile to his face before he was drawn out by sharp knocks to his door by a familiar and a familiar voice.

"_Sheriff Stillinski, can I offer you a nice hot cup of coffee with milk and splenda? Or is it too late for coffee?_" The brunette women smiled and held out the coffee to him. "_You seem a little out of it, John_" Jennifer followed up with and moved into his office, closing the door behind her.

"_Jen, I accept your offer of coffee gratefully. And just lost in thought about having my son back… I just … I can't really describe it but I am very much happy that everything turned out positively_" John replied softly back after taking down half the coffee in his hand. "_You know, I knew that I'd find him but a part of me thought it would be his broken and cold body, not warm and bruised and alive which makes me happier than anything in this world. I was, I am luckier than most_"

John knew that he must look a cross between something odd since Jennifer only smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder with a tight and comforting squeeze. "_You never gave up hope and never stopped searching. And everything worked out, as it should. Don't even try to explain it to me, as a parent I wouldn't fully comprehend it but I am so relieved for you, and for your son_" Jennifer told him in all honesty and began to round him up out of the office and to his car for dinner.

"_Fine. When Stiles is up for guests… I'd like for you to come over for dinner one night and get to meet him_" John asked her, watching her face light up and smile get wider. It was nice and if asked he wouldn't lie and say it didn't make her look prettier. The kiss on his cheek was the only answer he needed to know that it was a yes. Sheriff John Stillinski took ended the workday with a kiss and dinner offer and a night with his son.

For him, there was nothing better.

* * *

"_And than it was like…weird, Mom. He ignored me as I walked in and glared. I don't know what to do. He was… He is my best friend and I need to see him with my own eyes_" Scott whined to his mother as the two of them were getting ready for dinner. It was one of Melissa's few nights off and Scott wanted to take advantage of being with his mother but couldn't help but get out his emotions to her since everyone else was ambivalent. His wolf couldn't help but howl pitifully at not being near his brother.

"_Scott, I don't know what to tell you other than give that family time and space. It has been only just a few days since his return. You know how he feels about this after what happened. I understand but Stiles must come first kiddo_" Melissa told him honestly and placed a hand on his shoulder, herding him into the kitchen for dinner.

Across town at another house, which was quiet sat a lonely woman looking through various papers and notebooks left behind by her father that she hid during the investigations. While the majority of everything was taken away, inadvertently implicating several other hunting clans, and her eyes were glued to the evening news cast talking about how across the countries several anarchist groups were being arrested and how they were being painted as "deluded" due to their mutterings about werewolves and whatnot. A picture of her father flashed in connection as the weapons supplier and she chucked the remote at the TV angrily.

"This isn't fair! How could this happen now, and why. Something is going on here… it is the Alpha pack. It has to be! Is this what happened after Stiles left as a consequence of them being killed?"

Allison thought to herself and brought her attention back to the books in front of her; notes from her Aunt, printed and translated PDF files from her Grandfather, several journals from older and established hunter families. Everything was falling apart around her and from her bedroom, she looked out to the sky and saw a covered moon.

A hurried knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and reluctantly made her way downstairs. The pounding did not stop and she opened the door quickly to glare at whoever was knocking. "_How may I help you…. this evening?_" she politely said gritting her teeth and raised an eyebrow.

Peter Hale stood in front of her, dressed nicely with a strained smile that showed he did not want to be there any more than she wanted to open the door. "_Evening Miss Argent, is your father home? Oh, that's right he isn't, however he has something of mine in this house and I would like it back. You don't need anything more suspicious in your house right now_"

Allison glared at him and stepped aside to let him in. "_It would be in my father's office. That dagger is on the desk next to a stack of papers. Please get your dagger and leave the house._" Nodding swiftly, Peter navigated to the office and grabbed the knife slowly. He just looked around and instead just smiled right back at her. "_Sad to hear what happened to your father and his friends. I'd feel pity for you but considering all the innocent humans and werewolves they and their kin massacred; this is what you deserve_"

Allison moved to swipe at his jaw but Peter stepped back quickly and walked away, enjoying the fuming daughter. He thought it mirrored the fuming of her father just a day or so ago after ambushing his Stiles with Deaton. "_Take care Miss Argent, they have their eye on you" _He taunted her and quickly left the house not even caring to see the door slam behind him.

He had orders but sometimes he liked to have a little fun with the Argent Heir Apparent.

* * *

John was sitting down at the table and watched as his son was hurrying around the kitchen and preparing what smelled delicious but looked positively healthy. And he wasn't going to complain at all, he was far too relaxed too. "_Son of mine, you need help in the kitchen?"_

The clanging sound of something hitting a pan echoed and a muffled groan alerted him that Stiles spaced out while cooking and smiled. He could hear his son shouted back negatively and that it was almost finished. John had spent years in the force and knew that there was going to be a discussion or something since he could smell real bacon.

"_Dad? Do… do you think I can have some people over tomorrow? It would just be Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Peter would be coming too… with them in the evening for dinner. And I think I am ready to get used to other people, well being around them and interacting since I am gonna have to get used to it when I go back to school_."

Blinking twice and mentally running the hurried speech of his son through is head, he watched as Stiles placed everything on the table and grabbed his hand as he placed the utensils on the table. "_Stiles, if you are ready than you can have them over. And if you feel comfortable they can stay the night. I won't say no to you since you obviously feel ready and… it would be nice to see you with your friends_"

It was there that Stiles squeezed his hand back and sat down in his chair with a sigh of relief. He knew that there was a bit of emotional manipulation on his part but everything needed to work together; cogs had to click and pieces had to work. There were another few weeks until the full moon and there was far much to do. Giving his attention back to his dad, he smiled and thanked him several times. Including over the course of their dinner. He even wrangled out information about Jennifer.

He learned about her arrival at his disappearance, living four houses down the block. That she held a Master's Degree in Literature and Secondary Education and a brand new job at Beacon Hills High School. And from what he got from his father that she was overall a quiet person. The Wolf in him was curious at seeing the women in person; if she met his standards then he would allow the inkling of a relationship to begin. Stiles and the Wolf were quite happy with Peter and both agreed that their father deserved that happiness again. Stiles could feel the wolf stirring and howled at getting ready to start the official part of his courting of Peter. Peter would be doing the same soon enough and knew that he would spoiled beyond belief.

"_She's sound very nice Dad, and I am happy that you had someone. I know it was hard, for both of us. I just wanted to let you know that I am healing, even if my healing is different than others in my position. Normalcy is what I want now_," Stiles mentioned in the lull of eating and conversation.

"_I even expected myself to be more timid and shy or even enraged. I am none of that but just…"_

"_Resilient. The word you're looking for kiddo is resilient. You survived and that is the greatest thing. Growing up, you were never normal and I don't expect you to be normal now. I know you will get through this in a very Stiles fashion. Normal is what you want, than normal is what you get… so go wash the dishes, son_" John smiled at his son and watched as he received an over exaggerated eye roll but conceded to the request anyway.

The familial grounding was enough to soothe his wolf. Having the father nearby was a source of constant comfort, and in his most basic of thoughts, the idea that his pack expanding in size without underhanded tricks was a small spark in him.

Stiles could sense the emotions rolling through his father and catalogued each as a reference point.

His ears perked up at hearing a familiar howl echo and pinpointed their position. Focusing his hearing on his father and the ringing of his cell phone from work, another breakthrough on the Argent Case and the presiding investigator from the joint ATF/FBI operation. It was perfect and Stiles just smiled. Peter was just under fifteen minutes from the house and John was just about to head up, popping into the kitchen for a quick rundown and hug. All he had to do was hold for a moment and wait for the car to pull out, close the shades and wait for his mate.

From the opening twist of the kitchen door, the scent of lingering ash, sorrel, and peppermint mixed with his own scent of storm, thyme, and citrus. Peter was spinning a dagger in his hand and eyes were more crystalline blue than before. Stiles smiled happily at the scene and gave him a one-clap applaud. "_I take it that you planted the next step of evidence in the overall demise of the first thorn in our side?" _

In typical fashion, Peter gave his Alpha a haughty look and stepped closer to lay the dagger on the open counter. "_Of course. I got to annoying the Argent heir as well. It was a bonus for me, really. And now, well now I believe I have something that I've been wanting to do for a few weeks now_" Peter whispered into Stiles's ear and crowded him against the counter. And gave no moment for Stiles to speak as he moved his hands to the jaw and brutally kissed him; hands holding the head still and his other hand roughly cupping the younger man's groin.

The heady scent of arousal wafting from the pair was more than intoxicating to both wolves. Stiles met his mate's hand with a twist of his hips and his own hands clawing the man's back possessively. It was a force of will as to who came out on top but after several minutes Stiles pulled away and nipped a mark on Peter's neck and felt the man's erection against his own thigh.

"_I won't let you fuck me, or even breed me until all loose ends are tied up. However, I can give you something to look forward to for next week. Depending on how quickly the Sheriff's department and decipher the new source of information from an anonymous snitch…_" Stiles teased out and ripped open Peter's button down with effort, only to kiss directly straight down to his belt buckle.

"_And what might that be, my darling Spark?"_

_"Me on my knees and letting you fucking dominate my mouth and me blowing you until your cock can't release anymore. Imagine, all those thoughts you had of me being your fucking release personal toy can finally become a reality"_

The sound of Peter ejaculating from only his words and his hand constantly stroking and teasing the cock through his jeans was bliss. Stiles took pride in making sure his mate was taken care of. He'd have a gift for him tomorrow. A special duel pair of knives with handles from the antlers of their first kill together dipped in the venom of a Kanima.

Rising him his knees with his lips puffy and glistening, he licked them again and rutted against Peter.

"_We begin the second part tomorrow. You have your letters ready?_"

"_Of course. I also casually forgot to inform Derek of who he was conferencing with tomorrow. Every since my return to society, and someone not being of age according to the will, I've done the proper paperwork_"

"_Good. Stay with me for the evening_"

The two moved their selves to Stiles's bedroom, sprawling on the bed together and letting their limbs intertwine with each other. Only a couple of more until months of planning is finally meet with success.


	9. Nine

Sorry for delay in Chapter posting but a rewrite had to be done which scrapped some chapters. I am redoing at least three chapters right now. Thank you for your patience ands sticking with the story.

* * *

It was a quiet morning and Erica found herself unsure of what was going on entirely in her life. A full day had passed since she and Boyd had spoken with Isaac about seeing Stiles and being able to spend time with her Batman. She had Boyd all to herself tonight in Peter's apartment and found that his sofa was perfect for cuddling. Feeling Boyd shift behind her his fingers running through her hair for a few seconds.

"_What's going through your head Blondie?_"

"_I don't know. I am torn between wanting to cut a bitch and crying like a baby when I am able to see Stiles. I hate being a pack member right now. I'd leave again but I refuse to leave the peace I found with you, with Isaac, surprisingly with Peter, and now hopefully with Stiles._" Erica grumbled out in frustration and wished for it to be resolved easily but that was asking too much. Erica lifted up her head and saw that Boyd had shared similar thoughts with a small smile and roll of his eyes.

"_I think there is something else going on. Isaac is acting shiftier and somewhat like Peter. And Peter is too well behaved for my tastes. The fact that no one has caught on to this or has even noticed is weird._" Boyd added in for good measure and removed his hand from her hair to rest on her arm.

"_Lydia is always suspicious of Peter but she hasn't seen the bigger picture has she? And I thought she was smart. Guess since she isn't on the fringes of this damn pack and can't see what we see._" Erica pushed forth into the conversation and took the non-verbal hum from Boyd as his agreement with what she was saying. They had a few more hours until they would be spending the evening, this Friday, with Stiles Stilinski.

It was not the start of a good morning for one Derek Hale. As much as he wished that it would be a good day, since the past few days were a bit of a struggle, he knew that he was asking fate too much. Derek began the day with several small interviews with the family estate manager, family lawyer, and bank representatives. To his shock, he had found out that because he had not reached the agreed age in his parents will to receive the bulk of inheritance, that parts of it were to go to the oldest living Hale residing in Beacon Hills. He also discovered that he had not responded to several letters informing him that the head of accounts had switched from himself to Peter.

Derek had enough in his own account and Laura's untouched account to live comfortably and without worry for a decent amount of time. It was still unsettling for him that he wasn't able to catch the switch up to Peter and for Derek that wasn't something good. Coupled with the activity of the investigation of the Argents escalating and the dwindling involvement of Mr. Whittemore as the lawyer because of the continual bad press of the case, it wasn't turning up roses for the Hale Pack.

"_Derek! Derek! Derek! We have a large problem_!" came the frantic voice of Scott from down the driveway that was running to the house. Hearing the panic, Derek quickly met up with Scott outside and saw his look of disappointment. Derek was muttering to himself at all the things that could go wrong.

"_Scott, unless this is entirely life or death, don't exaggerate. Now tell me what the new problem is_," Derek growled out.

"_Chris Argent is being formally indicted tomorrow afternoon and if he is found guilty, he's going to be transferred to a Federal Prison. Also, we have about four hours to get several things out of Allison's house before everything is taken and sold after being repossessed. Lydia and Jackson are already there helping Allison to make it look like nothing was touched or removed though._" Scott told him with out any hint of joking.

Derek took that normally and found himself punching the nearest tree in frustration. Everything was piling up and he neglected to ask Scott if the other two members of his pack were with them. He knew that Isaac was playing keep the Stiles away from everyone else and Peter was once again doing his Peter thing.

"_Also, we have another problem. According to my lawyer, I am no longer the owner of the property and house anymore. It now belongs to Peter, officially, as in I am going to be treading on ice here. Relay to the others that we don't bother Peter and we don't antagonize him._" Derek had hoped that Scott would understand what that meant but the somewhat blank look on the young man's face proved him wrong. He waited a few more minutes until the look on Scott's face switched quickly.

"_That definitely puts us at Peter's mercy then, and I guess that also means that it includes the enclosed off property that we use for running right? Shit._" Scott replied after a moment of thought and sighed.

He moved to lean against the railing of the house and shook his head. "_No rest for the weary right? You'll solve the problem Derek. I gotta get back to the others. Good luck._" He ended with a wave and bolted back to the car at the end of the driveway. Derek knew that Scott's mind was torn between everything and the longing to visit his oldest friend he lost.

Looking at his watch, he had to head off to another meeting but this time with Deaton. It just never ended.

Peter stood in line at the post office tapping his foot to the beat that was playing throughout the speakers at a low volume. In his hands, he held a letter that would change the pieces on the chessboard that his lovely little mate had set up for them all. It was another cog in his own machine that would bring him things that he felt were owed to him. Peter Hale, let it never be said, would stand for such things against what he considered his and his alone.

The hand on the clock kept on moving around and around to inform everyone that only a small amount of time had passed. For Peter Hale time was just a construct that he could build up and tear down whenever he liked because he was greater than time. He could feel the happiness throbbing in his head and spreading through his body; his dearest pearl must have been reading the paper and discovered the last blow to the once proud and respected Argent family. His vengeance was sweeter than honey due to the fact that he could feel his mate, his own beta, and practically two pups that were in for a surprise.

Peter remembered a quote from a book he read during his college years from Vittorio Alfieri that resonated in his mind; Deep Vengeance is the Daughter of Deep Silence. His silence was so deep that his vengeance would be that of a scorch and salt policy.

The attendant behind the glass shouted for the next customer to step up to the line and Peter did so. The letter was mailed with first class priority and would be landing on the desk of an official within two days. As he left, he whistled a sound bite from Peter and the Wolf which he found fitting. He had more work to do and a house to visit.


End file.
